


A Proper Reunion

by madwriter223



Series: Tale of Two Stans AUs [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e12 A Tale of Two Stans, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after thirty long years, Stan was reunited with his brother.</p><p>[my take on how the reunion should have gone down ^_^ ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' something to cheer up my ToTS feels.  
> There'll be a number of those, actually, that ep (and those that followed) gave me a lot of feels.

Stan grinned so hard his face felt as if it would split apart. “Finally, after all these long years!” He walked to his twin, arms spread wide for a hug. “Brother!”

The elation as their long-awaited reunion burst like a bubble, though, when Ford socked him one right in the jaw.

“OW!” That six-fingered _bastard_! “What was that for?!”

“For opening the portal, you moron! Don't you know how dangerous that was?!” Ford yelled with a thunderous expression. “Didn't you read my journal at all?! I put warnings on every page! Opening that thing could have brought on the _end of the world_ , you idiot!”

“Well, you're the bigger idiot for building the thing _in the first place_!” Stan yelled back, his hands clenching into indignant fists. “And I wasn't going to just leave you stuck in there!”

“And I'm thankful for that!” Ford screamed in his face, then yanked Stan into a crushing hold.

No, wait. This wasn't a 'hold'. Ford's arms were wrapped tightly around him, one hand buried in Stan's hair. His head was tucked in close against Stan's neck, the frame of his glasses digging into his skin. This was a _hug_. 

Stan relaxed with a happy hum and returned it. He hooked his arms around Ford's sides and clenched his fists in his coat. He rested his face on his brother's shoulder and took a good long whiff. He grinned with a chuckle. All these years and Ford still smelled of nerd.

They stood like, wrapped close around each other, then they both moved in sync. They lifted their heads and placed their right hands on their twin's cheek. Last, they bumped their foreheads together and grinned.

“I missed you, knucklehead.” Ford murmured, thumb rubbing back and forth at Stan's neck.

“I missed you too, pointdexter.” Stan replied, touching the tips of their noses together.

In tandem, they grinned wider and laughed.


End file.
